


Eine Lehre

by Vampyrchen



Category: No Fandom, Poesie - Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyrchen/pseuds/Vampyrchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dies ist mein 1. Gedicht, also seit bitte nicht zu streng. <br/>Freu mich über jeden Kommentar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eine Lehre

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein 1. Gedicht, also seit bitte nicht zu streng.   
> Freu mich über jeden Kommentar.

Als du mein Herz hast gestohl‘n,  
hat alles in mir befohl‘n,  
lass es doch nicht gescheh’n  
am Schluss kannst du nur klagen dein Weh’n.  
Doch ich hörte nicht auf diese Stimmen,  
dacht ich könnt gewinnen.  
Als du mich dann aber verließt,  
konnt‘ ich nicht glauben, dass du vor mir fliehst.  
Zu oft schon wurde mir mein Herz gebrochen,  
und ich hab‘ nie darüber gesprochen.  
Doch nun ist es mir eine Lehre,  
dass ich jetzt nur noch fühle diese Leere.  
Ich werde ab sofort genauer schau’n,  
und nie wieder so schnell schenken mein Vertrau’n.


End file.
